Infinite Stratos: el guerrero del hielo
by ronclaid
Summary: la misma historia de Infinite Stratos con un giro argumental.
1. algunas palabras

**ALGUNAS PALABRAS:**

**Lo que me inspiro a hacer esto fue cuando buscaba imágenes como soldados o guerreros de fantasía (ya que me gustan esas cosas) pero cuando llegaba a la parte de guerreras/soldados femeninas solo veía a chicas en uniformes y/o armaduras que prácticamente son bikinis blindados y los que cubren todo el cuerpo son solo trajes ajustados que abrazan todas las curvas y pensé en lo ridículo que eso era. **

**Sé que esas imágenes son solo para el disfrute del público masculino pero eso llega a límites en los que las chicas que más blindaje deberían tener pareciera que tuvieran lencería erótica de metal y entonces se me ocurrió: si no usan armadura es porque no la necesitan, entonces eso debe hacer a las mujeres mucho más poderosas y fuertes que los hombres en los juegos e historias de fantasía. Quiero decir, deben de tener piel mas dura que el acero para ir sin armadura.**

**Ese pensamiento inevitablemente me hizo pensar en Infinite Stratos y así nació esta idea, me pase un tiempo puliéndola pero creo que ya está lista para publicarla.**

**Algo más, sé que los humanos somos seres visuales y como pienso que cada buena imagen o wallpaper que un artista sube puede tener una gran historia decidí usarlas para inspirarme en los personajes y situaciones que habrá en esta historia así que busque en internet muchas imágenes para inspirarme y en lugar de describir a los personajes y sus ropas o algunas escenas simplemente voy a subir la imagen en la que están inspiradas a mi blog en Tumblr con el respectivo nombre del personaje, escena o capitulo. Busquen mi nombre de usuario por el mismo que tengo en .**

**Y tambien cambie un poco la apariencia de algunos personajes para que se asemejen mas a la de las imágenes y vice versa**

**Espero que les guste.**


	2. La tumba de hielo

Capítulo 1:

En la academia IS, en un salón todos los ojos están mirando fijamente el ocupante del asiento de adelante, este por su parte no estaba acostumbrado a recibir toda esa atención más aún porque todas eran chicas y no solo eso, desde la puerta se podían ver a algunas maestras y estudiantes viéndolo, es más él podía sentir como muy afuera cruzando la franja de agua que separaba la isla del continente podía sentir a algunas personas que podían mirarlo con algún telescopio o algo así.

Dirán que eso es exagerar pero dadas las circunstancias no se está exagerando. Ichika no solo es el único hombre en la academia, Ichika es también el único hombre… de todo el mundo! Así es, el único ser humano del género masculino con vida en más de mil años.

'_agh! Esto es incómodo'_, pensó Ichika volteando a ver a su primera amiga de la infancia Shinono Houki quien estaba viva por la misma razón que el pero esta solo hizo _hmph! _Y volteo la cara.

'_Supongo que en verdad estoy solo' _entonces la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una chica/mujer (en verdad no se nota la diferencia) de cabello blanco y un vestido amarillo (talvez un poco corto). Era la asistente de la maestra, Maya Yamada (imagínensela con su ropa normal solo que con el vestido más cortó).

"hola Yamada-san". Al escuchar su nombre ella voltea a ver al dueño de la voz y se ruboriza.

"h-hola Ichika-kun me alegra verte pero tendré que pedirte que en la escuela te dirijas a mi como sensei", dijo Maya que apenas podía hablar coherentemente ya que, como todas las demás ella nunca vio a un hombre. Bueno, al menos no uno de verdad.

"oh, muy bien Yamada-sensei". Maya solo se ruborizo más y empezó a soltar risitas como una colegiala a quien le hablo el chico que le gustaba.

Ichika dejo salir un suspiro y pensó en lo que lo llevo a esta situación, es increíble como las cosas pueden cambiar (al menos desde su perspectiva) en un día.

Flashback 1023 años antes.

La vida de Ichika era normal, él vivía en una casa normal, iba a una escuela normal y tenía un mejor amigo normal.

El ultra poderoso IS de Shinono Tabane no existe, al menos no en el ojo público. Tabane paso diez años intentando corregir una falla critica en el IS, podía operar a la perfección pero había un problema, solo funciona con mujeres. En consecuencia el mundo dominado por mujeres del IS no existe y nadie sabe sobre la existencia de las exo-armaduras excepto Ichika y Chifuyu.

Ichika había tenido que hacer un proyecto de ciencias para no reprobar ya que si lo hacia su hermana mayor, Chifuyu le daría una golpiza. Para el proyecto Ichika se le ocurrió la idea de hacer helado de carne, bueno eso ya existía pero Ichika quería hacerlo 100% de carne pero para eso necesitaba que el frio no dañara la carne como siempre lo hace.

Después de muchos experimentos Ichika creo una forma de hielo que no dañaba las células, el inmediatamente descubrió las otras implicaciones que eso podría tener además de hacer simples helados de carne. Poder congelar seres vivos para descongelarlos después, mantener órganos preservados por tiempo indeterminado e incluso congelar astronautas mientras están en una misión a otro planeta. Su invento no solo lo hizo acreedor a la nota máxima pero hizo que innumerables empresas y agencias le pidieran la fórmula de su 'crio gel' como él le llamaba, incluso la nasa le ofreció un tour por la plataforma de lanzamiento para ver como su invento seria usado en el futuro.

Y así es como Ichika se encuentra en su posición actual, el pasaba junto con su guía por todo lo que tuviera que ver con el lanzamiento de cohetes siendo la parte final del tour un cohete diseñado para llevar a su tripulación a marte. Pero mientras él y el resto del mundo Vivian sus vidas normales poderosas fuerzas veían nuestro mundo y sus habitantes (especialmente las mujeres) con ojos de perversión y en silencio habían tramado un plan en contra nuestra.

"y esta Ichika es la zona de carga donde llevamos todo lo que los exploradores van a necesitar, estos tanques están llenos de agua por razones obvias y está programado para despegar en una semana", dijo el guía que le mostraba a Ichika el interior del cohete que llevaría a los primeros humanos a marte.

"wow! Es increíble! Sería fantástico ir a otro planeta", dijo el muy entusiasta Ichika mientras miraba con curiosidad el interior de la nave.

"y deberías verlo cuando despega", dijo el hombre mientras salía de la nave e Ichika se quedaba examinando a su alrededor cuando de pronto la puerta se cerró, Ichika intento abrirla pero no cedía.

"oye, oye! Me quede encerrado!".

"ya lo vi chico, no te preocupes ya traeré ayuda". En ese momento el hombre se fue a buscar alguien para abrir la puerta.

Había pasado media hora desde que Ichika se quedó encerrado y empezaba a poder la paciencia, entonces el miro por la ventana para ver lo último que el esperaría ver.

Había cientos, talvez miles de enormes naves en el cielo de apariencia orgánica. Ichika no lo pudo creer, él estaba tan sorprendido como estaba asustado. Sabía que una civilización lo bastante avanzada para viajar a través de años luz de distancia no querría mezclarse con una raza tan primitiva y hostil que debería estar más avanzada tecnológicamente (culpen a la era oscura y la religión) como lo son los humanos, entonces una razón para aparecer así sin preocuparse por ser vistos es porque no vienen en paz.

El temor de Ichika se hizo realidad cuando las naves soltaron una columna de gas colosal hacia el suelo, pero lo que so sabia era que ese gas era un agente genofago diseñado para matar a toda criatura con un cromosoma Y. en otras palabras un arma anti-hombres.

Ichika estaba aterrado porque veía la colosal nube de gas dirigiéndose hacia el pero ya que con respecto a la gigantesca nube el edificio de control de misión estaba directamente en el camino de esta hacia Ichika esta llego primero a la sala donde los controladores de la misión dieron su ultimo respiro antes de caer de cara contra el botón de ignición.

El terror de Ichika se hizo confusión cuando el cohete empezó a temblar y entonces él se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, el cohete estaba despegando. Los motores se encendieron en un enorme rugido y la nave empezó a elevarse. Ichika podía asumir que lo que sea que fuese esa nube mato a los que controlaban el cohete, en otras palabras era morir por el humo o morir solo en la deriva del espacio sin ninguna forma de regresar a su hogar.

Debido a que la nube era más pesada que el aire esta estaba pegada al suelo pero la nube en si era de un kilómetro de alto y justo antes de que esta pudiera llegar al cohete este salió de su alcance levándose a su único ocupante al frio y cruel vacío del espacio.

Solo y convencido de que nunca volverá a casa y aunque se sentara en el asiento del piloto él no sabía cómo operar los instrumentos, la nave no estaba diseñada para dar un giro tan brusco y él sabía que regresar no era algo tan simple como apuntar la nariz hacia la tierra y darle poder a los motores. Además él podía asumir que todos ya estaban muertos y que su destino no sería diferente al de los demás.

Después de una semana sobreviviendo de comida de astronauta y viendo a su hogar alejándose por la ventana Ichika se sentó (o al menos lo que se podría llamar sentarse en gravedad 0) a llorar cuando de repente un sonido atrapo su atención, al ver la consola Ichika vio una pequeña luz intermitente pero él no podía saber lo que significaba entonces recibió su respuesta ya que en el casco apareció un hoyo pequeño entonces él se dio cuenta de lo que era.

"meteoritos!" entonces Ichika se apresuró a esconderse de los impactos de meteoro en lo que serían sus últimos momentos ya que él no podía reparar los daños hechos a la nave entonces Ichika vio por la ventana un meteoro más grande que todos los demás y se cubrió para el impacto.

**BOOM!**

La nave recibió un enorme daño por ese meteoro, todas las alarmas en el cuarto de control estaban sonando sin parar y el agua empezaba a salirse de sus contenedores y la temperatura empezaba a descender. Ichika sabía que iba a morir entonces cuando la cámara diseñada para hibernación que contenía crio gel presurizado se rompió un chorro de la sustancia salió y lleno a Ichika de esta, entonces el agua que se salió de sus tanques empezó a cubrirlo y cuando la nave alcanzo la temperatura del espacio esta se congelo dejando a Ichika en un frio y largo sueño entonces mientras el resto del agua se condenso y congelo alrededor del cuerpo congelado del chico la nave finalmente exploto catapultando al ahora pequeño cometa hecho de hielo, metal y otros materiales hacia una órbita que no volvería a pasar por la tierra en otros 1022 años.

Un año antes.

Después de 1022 años un cometa que representaba a todos los hombres del mundo (literalmente) pasaba devuelta a la tierra directamente hacia su atmosfera. Generalmente enviarían naves para destruirlo pero este cometa era muy pequeño y además iba a caer en el mar por lo que no haría ningún daño.

Después del reingreso el cometa choco violentamente con el océano pacifico curiosamente cerca de la costa de lo que antes era llamado Japón el relativamente pequeño pedazo de hielo se hundió debido al metal que contenía y debido a que era verano el hielo se derritió más rápido, entonces, después de más de un milenio de sueño el último hombre volvió a abrir los ojos.

Dándose cuenta de su situación Ichika se desesperó ya que aún había hielo en sus piernas entonces uso toda la fuerza que pudo acumular en sus brazos logro nadar hacia la playa donde dejo que el sol al que no le faltaba para ocultarse derritiera lo que quedaba.

Una vez libre él se quedó cara arriba descansando del enorme esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer para salvar su vida entonces se dio cuenta.

"estoy en la tierra!". Decir que Ichika estaba sorprendido era decir poco. Él pensaba que regresar a la tierra seria ver un páramo desolado patrullado por naves extraterrestres con ruinas de ciudades decorando el horizonte entonces vio algo que le abrió los ojos.

"un auto volador? Era eso un maldito auto volador?!". Ichika siguió con los ojos al extraño vehículo que carecía de alas, hélices o cualquier mecanismo que pudiera mantenerlo a flote hacia algo que le abrió aún más los ojos. Era una enorme ciudad que bien pudo haber salido de una película de ciencia ficción.

"cuanto tiempo estuve fuera?", se preguntó el chico confundido entonces recordó lo que paso y un pensamiento sombrío le recorrió la mente.

"la tierra fue atacada por alienígenas, no hay forma de que esta sea la tierra. Entonces eso significa que estoy en otro planeta!"; dijo aterrado de tener que ser él quien haga de E.T. en este planeta, solo que sin la parte de 'llama casa' siendo terminar disecado en alguna base gubernamental el final más probable para esta versión.

"bueno, si encuentro a algún niño inocente que me ayude tal vez pueda ayudarme a saber sobre los otros alienígenas y si no al menos podre advertirles"

…

"… tengo que dejar de hablar solo". Entonces el chico inicio su viaje hacia la ciudad. En el camino tuvo que ocultarse y entre más lo hacía más empezaba a dudar de su teoría de que este era otro planeta.

El primer lugar que Ichika encontró para esconderse fue un bosque pero este bosque era demasiado similar a los de la tierra para que fuese un mundo a años luz del suyo, la atmosfera probo ser para nada toxica aunque eso no probaba nada y lo que confirmo que este no era otro planeta fueron las pequeñas criaturas que, nuevamente, eran demasiado similares a los de la tierra para ser coincidencia.

'_así que… volví a casa'_, pensó Ichika soltando una lagrima de varios sentimientos combinados: orgullo, felicidad y tristeza. Orgullo porque la humanidad logro sobreponerse a la adversidad y vencer a los extraterrestres (y posiblemente retro-ingeniar su tecnología), felicidad por haber regresado a su hogar y tristeza porque sin importar cuán rápido la humanidad pueda reconstruir y crecer no hay forma de que su familia y amigos siguieran con vida. Estaba solo en este enorme y nuevo mundo.

"bueno, lo mejor será seguir adelante". Y así Ichika empezó su camino hacia una nueva aventura.

**FIN**

**Espero que les guste el primer capítulo de mi nueva historia. No espero que este sea tan leído como la otra así que depende de ustedes si continúo con esta.**


	3. capítulo 2: la prision de carne

Capítulo 2:

Ichika paso casi una hora caminando hacia la ciudad pero no sin dejar la cautela de lado ya que en todas las películas de ciencia ficción cuando todo parece bien siempre surge una circunstancia o un estado en el que el protagonista tiene que correr por su vida así que decidió tomar la ruta menos conspicua.

Decidió ir por el bosque y tuvo la suerte de encontrar lo que parecía una casa de campo pero contra lo que alguien en esa misma situación haría, decidió observarla desde una distancia segura por alguna señal de peligro y no tuvo que esperar mucho cuando vio movimiento.

De la casa salió una mujer y una niña (posiblemente su hija) en un vestido que aunque bonito mostraba una cantidad provocadora de escote y la niña tenía un bonito kimono pero su atención fue desviada hacia otra cosa ya que una nave del tamaño de un autobús voló casi tocando la punta de los árboles, Ichika se asustó porque pensó que lo estaban buscando pero la nave aterrizo en el camino enfrente de la casa donde la mujer y su hija la estaban esperando.

Entonces la mujer comenzó a llamar a alguien en la casa e Ichika volteo a ver que dentro había alguien, era un hombre que estaba barriendo la casa y también parecía que estuviera cocinando pero solo estaba vestido con un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca, entonces se detuvo y fue a ver a su supuesta esposa.

Con solo verlo Ichika pudo ver que algo no estaba del todo bien con ese hombre, se posiciono en frente de la mujer sin decir ni hacer nada hasta que la mujer volvió a hablarle y este se puso al mismo nivel que la niña y pareció que fuera a abrazarla pero ella solo se fue para atrás con una cara de disgusto, el hombre no reacciono de ninguna manera, solo se puso de pie, le dijo unas palabras a la mujer y volvió a la casa para resumir sus actividades.

Ichika sinceramente esperaba que la mujer regañara a la niña por su comportamiento pero esta solo miro a la niña con una cara un poco triste _'será su padrastro?'_, pensó Ichika ya que cuando un niño pierde a su padre de cualquier forma y es reemplazado por un padrastro puede que al comienzo le sea difícil aceptarlo.

Ichika volvió su atención a la mujer cuando se inclinó y empezó a hacerle algo a su hija en el cabello, Ichika no sabía que, porque estaba muy lejos pero por suerte él tenía su cámara que llevo hacia su viaje a la NASA y con un poco de esfuerzo logro hacerla funcionar. Ichika uso el zoom de la cámara para ver a la niña justo cuando la mujer la dejo y tuvo que revisar una segunda vez la cámara después de lo que vio. La niña, tenía lo que parecían ser orejas de gato, de gato! En su pequeña cabeza, Ichika tuvo que revisar cada cosa de la cámara, el zoom, el filtro, la iluminación, pero sin importar que no podía dejar de ver esas orejas en la niña _'talvez no sea lo que parece, es el futuro, talvez la moda nekomimi este en todas partes, talvez solo sea una diadema,'_ Pensó Ichika pero para su sorpresa (u horror) las orejas parecían moverse con el sonido de la misma manera que las orejas de gato reales pero lo que en definitiva casi saca a Ichika de sus casillas fue cuando la mujer se inclinó otra vez y le hizo algo a la parte de atrás del kimono de la niña para revelar una cola!.

Ichika no podía entender en qué clase de futuro retorcido había sido arrojado pero no podía decir que le gustaba. Ichika dio un paso hacia atrás y sin querer piso una rama (si lo sé, es un cliché) haciendo que esta se quebrara entonces vio algo que aunque no lo crean tampoco esperaba. Algo salió del cabello de la mujer e Ichika vio que también eran orejas de gato y estas se estaban moviendo en su dirección. Ichika solo pudo bajar la cabeza y esperar que no lo hayan visto. _'talvez no sea tan malo, había un hombre en la casa y hasta donde pude ver no tenía orejas de gato, talvez pueda pedir ayuda.' _Pero Ichika fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando oyó un sonido similar al de un cohete y vio que la mujer y su hija habían entrado en la nave y por la puerta (obviamente con su cámara) Ichika pudo ver que la que conducía era una mujer normal hasta donde él podía ver.

La nave salió volando hacia la ciudad y se dio cuenta que ese era el equivalente del futuro a un autobús, Ichika decidió que era relativamente seguro caminar en el espacio abierto y siguió el camino hacia la ciudad. En su camino Ichika paso por varias casas y en el proceso vio a varios hombres como los de la otra casa en el sentido que todos tenían la misma ropa: unos pantalones negros con una camisa blanca y todos estaban haciendo alguna tarea de la casa.

'_será que esta es una sociedad donde las mujeres oprimen a los hombres y los dejan para que hagan las labores de la casa?... porque ya era hora'_ pensó Ichika pensando en todo el tiempo que las mujeres fueron dejadas para hacer de amas de casa porque eran débiles o incapaces o por el simple hecho de ser mujeres mientras miraba a los hombres trabajando. De cuando en ratos uno de ellos o hasta una mujer lo miraba con curiosidad para después apartar la mirada lo que lo calmo ya que aun en este futuro el no sobresalía y por ahora eso es lo que él quería.

Una hora después

Después de mucho caminar Ichika casi le da un ataque otaku al ver las calles repletas de chicas pero ningún hombre y todas estaban vestidas con diferentes atuendos bastante reveladores (considerando que la moda femenina en su tiempo era de por si ya reveladora) muchos de los cuales parecían salidos de un juego de fantasía rpg pero lo increíble era que no solo habían mujeres humanas, habían mujeres gato, mujeres con orejas puntiagudas, mujeres con piel azul y ojos blancos y hasta mujeres con cuernos. Fue el solo saber que el hacer una escena le traería atención no deseada que evito que reaccionara como un otaku viendo a una loli en la vida real.

Ichika atraía algunas miradas curiosas pero no pasaba de eso porque él estaba calmado y actuando natural, entonces Ichika vio hombres, un grupo de hombres todos vestidos como los hombres que él había visto hasta ahora y caminaban casi que sincronizados en un grupo. Ichika decidió mezclarse entre ellos ya que al parecer ellos no llamaban la atención pero olvido que su ropa diferente lo hacía resaltar entre ellos por lo cual el atraía más atención de lo que le gustaría.

Mientras el grupo caminaba Ichika alcanzo a ver un par de chicas hablando entre ellas mientras miraban al grupo pero por suerte no lo miraban a él, ellas hablaban y se reían como si hablaran mal de alguien a sus espaldas entonces.

"ey tu, robot!" en ese momento todas las cabezas del grupo menos la de Ichika voltearon exactamente al mismo tiempo para ver a las dos chicas.

"si, en que puedo servirle?" todos respondieron al mismo tiempo con el mismo tono de voz casi como oír una misma reproducción varias veces al mismo tiempo.

a Ichika casi le da un aneurisma. Con razón el sentía que algo no andaba bien con ellos, con razón todos vestían igual, todos eran robots! Él estaba en un futuro donde solo hay mujeres y los hombres fueron reemplazados con robots. Si descubren que él es un hombre de verdad lo matarían o algo peor.

Las chicas que se estaban riendo por ver a todos esos 'hombres' hablar al mismo tiempo miraron confundidas como el único robot diferente quien en su epifanía olvido que no debía llamar la atención empezó a correr lejos del grupo hacia un callejón.

Ichika estaba hiperventilando. Se suponía que no debía llamar la atención y ahora parece ser que el llamo más atención de la conveniente y mientras intentaba recuperar la calma escucho una conversación en la tienda de ropa adyacente al callejón.

"no linda! No debes poner eso, esta moda es del 3062 estamos en el 3064 recuérdalo!" dijo la dueña a la chica que trabajaba ahí. Ichika no lo soporto más, su mente se rompió y su conciencia desapareció mientras su cuerpo empezó a caminar por su propia cuenta entre la multitud.

"3064… mil años. Estuve… mil años, mil años, mil…" entonces tropezó con una persona y el cayo en su posterior.

"oye, ten cuidado robot" dijo una voz algo inexpresiva e Ichika subió la mirada para ver a una chica vestida de rojo con unos enormes guanteletes de metal y lo que lo asusto. Una espada enorme más grande que ella en su espalda.

"perdón, lo siento… yo… yo no…" Ichika estaba balbuceando hasta que la chica saco su espada con una increíble velocidad considerando su tamaño y la puso a unos centímetros de su cuello.

"creo que no funcionas correctamente y las cosas que no funcionan se desechan." La chica levanto su espada para cortarlo e Ichika cerró los ojos para esperar su fin pero el ataque nunca llego.

"ya basta miyuki, si las cosas fueran así realmente estaríamos hasta el cuello en basura" dijo una chica de ropa blanca con una motosierra del mismo tamaño de la espada. Ichika abrió los ojos para ver a su salvador y se quedó boquiabierto al ver a la chica cuyo atuendo solo podría verse en un videojuego o en una cosplayer pero esa motosierra en su espalda se veía muy real "Sabes que yo puedo repararlo solo quieres destruir algo" Ichika solo podía pensar que esa chica debía tener un cantidad monstruosa de fuerza para sujetar esa espada.

"oye robot, ven conmigo," dijo la chica de blanco con un tono amable mientras que Miyuki solo guardo su espada y se retiró.

"bueno, yo…" Ichika sabía que si iba con ella quedaría expuesto.

"no te preocupes por el dinero, siempre ayudo a quien lo necesita. Aun si es un robot, y por cierto soy Maya." Ichika no sabía cómo librarse de esta así que solo decidió seguirla.

Después de un viaje en un 'transporte' como llamaban a los vehículos voladores ahora y de un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no mirar hacia abajo y de no vomitar por la conducción menos que ejemplar de maya lograron llegar a un edificio de apartamentos y al llegar al lobby solo vieron un piso vacío con un panel en el medio sin ninguna escalera. Maya puso su mano por encima de la consola y en unos segundos del piso salieron varios paneles que formaban una escalera y el techo se abrió para dejarlos pasar.

"bienvenida Maya," dijo una voz que se suponía era de un robot y ambos siguieron por las escaleras. Después de llegar al apartamento de Maya ella lo abrió otra vez solo poniendo su mano sobre la puerta y al entrar ambos Ichika vio que era un apartamento normal hasta donde alcanzaba la vista.

"listo, ya llegamos, ahora apágate mientras te reparo", dijo Maya mientras manipulaba una consola e Ichika tuvo que luchar para no mojar sus pantalones cuando apareció una silla que parecía una silla de dentista y como si eso no diera suficiente miedo salieron un montón de brazos mecánicos cada uno con diferentes herramientas que bien pudieron haber salido de esas películas malas de abducidos por extraterrestres.

La mente de Ichika corría a mil por minuto, si se sentaba ahí definitivamente moriría pero no podría negarse sin exponerse a ella, entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

"no puedo," dijo Ichika bajando la cabeza.

"que? Porque no?" pregunto Maya algo confundida.

"porque no estoy defectuoso, me hicieron así," dijo Ichika con la voz más seria que pudo hacer.

"a que te refieres? Porque alguien te haría así?."

"soy un prototipo, fui creado hace muchos siglos con el propósito de ser como una persona normal para ser un robot de compañía obediente. Pero un día alcance la singularidad (ósea cuando una maquina se hace consiente de sí misma) y empecé a cuestionar mi propia existencia y entonces le pregunte a una de mis creadores '¿estoy vivo?' en ese preciso momento me clasificaron como un experimento fallido y me desconectaron, por razones que no conozco del todo desperté hace unos días y encontré un mundo muy diferente al que deje, solo quiero ser como una persona y vivir." Ichika espero que ella se tragara esa historia y entonces volteo a ver a maya que parecía que estuviera conteniendo las lágrimas.

"waahhh! Eso es muy triste. Como pudieron hacerte eso, cualquiera que se pregunte sobre su propia existencia tiene que estar vivo!" dijo Maya quien lloraba mientras lo abrazaba.

"Sabes qué? Puedes quedarte a vivir aquí, de todas maneras siempre estoy fuera luchando contra los Grodd así que esta será como tu casa mientras no estoy." Esto estaba yendo mucho mejor de lo que él esperaba.

"e… enserio me dejaras vivir aquí?" Ichika apenas podía creerlo.

"si, si alguien pregunta eres mi robot personal y no olvides actuar como un robot normal mientras hables con alguien más." en eso Ichika se acordó de algo.

"esa chica de antes. La que casi me vuelve chatarra, quien era?" pregunto Ichika que parecía que Maya la conocía.

"oh, hablas de miyuki? Es mi hermana. Tienes que perdonarla se aburre cuando no está peleando y siempre busca escusas para destruir algo." Ichika solo dejó caer una gota de sudor de anime al oír eso.

"pero crees que podríamos decirle sobre…"

"conociéndola. Intentará destruirte sabiendo que suplicaras por tu vida, ella es algo sádica."

"que afortunado de mí," dijo Ichika suspirando.

"qué bueno que lo entiendas." Maya abrazo a Ichika y el vio detrás de ella una pantalla holográfica que estaba en un canal de noticias y lo que vio en la pantalla lo hizo perder el aliento.

En el video aparecía un congregación de gente alrededor de lo que parecía un podio y en ese podio estaba una persona quien creyó nunca jamás volvería a ver. Orimura Chifuyu. Su hermana.

"que pasa Ichika? Luces como si hubieras visto un fantasma," pregunto maya mientras volteaba a ver la pantalla con las palabras 'milésimo aniversario de la batalla de Titán.

"ella… esta… vi… viva?" pregunto Ichika casi como un susurro.

"conociste a Chifuyu-sama? Wow, en verdad eres viejo, ella ha estado viva desde que los Grodd llegaron por primera vez aquí."

'_los Grodd?' _pensó Ichika pero entonces las orejas robóticas en la capucha de maya se movieron como si fueran orejas de verdad.

"lo siento tengo que irme, usa esta consola para actualizarte tiene todos los datos históricos desde la invasión Grodd. Nos vemos y recuerda actúa como robot frente a las demás" entonces Maya salió por la puerta y unos segundos después alguien tocó.

"maya, eres tú?" Ichika abrió la puerta y no vio nada.

"será mi imaginación?" entonces Ichika cerró la puerta y casi le da un ataque cuando se dio la vuelta y vio a tres figuras: una mujer en sus tempranos treintas con ropa demasiado minimalista para su comodidad, una mujer con un una especie de traje de baño de una pieza debajo de un yukata corto y una chica como de su edad relativamente normal.

"así que tú eres ese robot." Ichika empezó a asustarse pero recordó lo que Maya le dijo.

"no podría estar seguro de eso señorita 'ese robot' es un término muy general." Dijo Ichika en la mejor voz de robot que pudo hacer.

"la expresión en tus ojos, el sudor y tu lenguaje corporal dicen otra cosa" dijo la mujer de yukata.

Dándose cuenta de que no podía fingir decidió decir la verdad.

"está bien, de acuerdo, no soy como los demás robots, pero solo quiero tener una vida normal".

"normal? Para los robots una 'vida' normal es hacer todo lo que les digan cuando les digan y siempre con una sonrisa. Talvez podríamos darte unos cuantos 'beneficios' pero claro va a costarte", dijo la mujer de poca ropa con un tono sensual.

"lo siento pero como escucharon apenas desperté hace poco así que no tengo dinero," respondió Ichika.

"aw, no es eso tierno, cree que nosotras queremos dinero." La forma en la que ella dijo 'nosotras' le hizo pensar que esas tres tenían algo especial.

"acaso son personas importantes?" preguntó Ichika.

"guau, para ser viejo, eres muy perceptivo, eh?" dijo la mujer de yukata mientras ambas se le acercaban.

"eh, podrían por favor ilustrarme?" dijo Ichika no sabiendo a que se dirigían.

"jeje, mi nombre es Saya, una detective privada, más bien la mejor detective privada," dijo la mujer de poca ropa creando una pantalla holográfica desde un aparato que mostraba una gran cantidad de noticias, todas sobre ella resolviendo casos que habían sido marcados 'sin resolver'.

'_jeje, aun en el futuro hay crímenes sin resolver' _pensó Ichika.

"mi nombre es Miso y soy una ninja, es todo lo que debes saber." Dijo la mujer de Yukata.

"y tu chico?" dijo saya mientras ambas ponían sus bustos contra su cara aprisionándolo.

"soy o…o…" Ichika no quiso terminar. Si daba su apellido podrían relacionarlo con su hermana.

"soy Orión!" fue el nombre que se le pudo ocurrir.

"hm, muy bien Orión, ahora sabes que es lo que queremos?" dijo Saya. Ichika no sabía a donde se dirigía esto.

"recuerdas lo que te dijimos sobre cómo es la vida de un robot? Bueno, nosotras podemos darte la vida de una persona normal, pero cuando estés con nosotras…" saya se acercó a su oreja."…serás un robot y no solo un robot, el robot más obediente." La cara de Ichika se puso roja como un tomate.

"yo… yo… eh." "todos los robots son iguales de aburridos siempre son 'muy bien señorita', 'en que puedo ayudarla señorita', 'será un placer señorita'," dijo Saya imitando la voz de un robot.

"pero tu… tu eres especial," dijo Miso, "te pareces tanto a una persona normal y no solo simulas una personalidad sino también el lenguaje corporal, tu piel es tibia como la de una persona normal…" Miso entonces empezó a lamer su sudoroso cuello haciendo que a este le recorriera un escalofrió. "y tu sudor es como el de una persona normal."

"ah!" Ichika dejo salir un pequeño grito ahogado cuando Saya puso su mano en su entrepierna.

"oh y también fueron muy generosos en esta parte." Había tanta sangre en el rostro de Ichika que si lo hubieran perforado con una aguja se habría desangrado por el agujero.

"así que… aceptas?" Ichika no sabía qué hacer. Si no aceptaba bien ellas podrían entregarlo y descubrirían lo que él es realmente así que no tenía opción.

"yo… acepto" dijo Ichika con un tono de derrota.

"muy bien, ahora hay que ponerte un implante, con el podrás hacer transacciones." Ichika sabía que un implante significaba abrirle la piel y por extensión descubrir su secreto.

"y como me lo van a poner?" preguntó Ichika.

"bueno, podríamos llevarte a una tienda cibernética oficial o simplemente podríamos…" en ese momento, más rápido de lo que el ojo humano puede captar Miso saco un aparato con la forma de una pistola, lo apunto a la mano de Ichika y…

"**AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"** el grito de Ichika pudo oírse a tres cuadras de distancia.

Media hora más tarde las dos se habían ido e Ichika estaba solo sobándose la mano cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba tan solo.

"oh, hola, no se tu nombre," le dijo Ichika a la tercera persona que entro en su cuarto.

"pareces uno, pero no eres uno" dijo la chica.

"eh?" Ichika no entendió a qué se refería.

"creí que tu podrías saciarme, pero solo eres otro robot" eso es bueno, al menos no sospecha.

"soy Ruca, una _shotaku_," dijo la chica identificada como Ruca.

"shotaku?" preguntó Ichika.

"si, busco todo lo relacionado con hombres, tengo copias de todos los documentos relacionados con ellos y es mi sueño encontrar a un hombre real!" entonces Ichika armo el rompecabezas.

Sho = shonen.

Taku = otaku.

"y que harás cuando encuentre uno?" preguntó Ichika.

"buena pregunta, lo pondré en un espacio de seguridad restringido…"

"una jaula!?" Ichika no le gustaba hacia donde iba eso.

"se oye mal cuando lo dices así, pero sí. Entonces llamare a mis demás hermanas en la búsqueda del género masculino y nos lo llevaremos donde podremos mantenerlo a salvo y volver a revivir a la humanidad creando una descendencia 'de la forma tradicional'." Ichika estaba completamente agradecido de que ella no sepa que él es un hombre de verdad.

"pero mientras tendré que conformarme contigo ya que eres lo más cercano. Me tengo que ir mañana iré a la antártica, se dice que hay hombres que quedaron congelados por cientos de años, es muy poco probable que estén vivos pero talvez su semilla aun continúe intacta." Ichika le dio curiosidad.

"y sabes cuál es esa semilla?"

"no, pero lo sabré cuando la vea. Hasta luego" Ichika solo dejo salir una gota de sudor de anime.

Ya era hora de dormir e Ichika estaba totalmente cubierto por las sabanas. Ahora tiene un lugar donde quedarse pero su vida depende de que nadie sepa su secreto… Y ahora tiene que vivir junto a una detective mundialmente renombrada, una ninja y una chica que solo quiere meterlo en una jaula para hacer cosas indecentes con él.

"odio mi vida." E Ichika podría apostar que de haber podido hablarle directamente el universo le habría respondido 'si, yo también odio tu vida'.

**FIN**

Aquí va el segundo capítulo de mi historia. Recuerden revisar mi sitio de Tumblr para ver las imágenes que use para crear a los personajes.


End file.
